


You've got a Crush on Me

by lalacsulalac



Category: Star Wars Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacsulalac/pseuds/lalacsulalac
Summary: Vaylin decides to punish the woman who did so much damage to the empire.





	You've got a Crush on Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the game in Fallen Empire Chapter 8, Vaylin says "You've got a crush on me." I guess that subplot was thrown away.

Vaylin and Kamalea former Sipher agent stood facing each other. “You weren’t very nice to my brother. Now, we have to kill your friends,” Vaylin told her with false regret. Kamalea coiled ready to spring. Attacking a Force sensitive wasn’t easy. She relied on surprise rather than a head on attack. Still, never show your opponent fear. “You’ll do.” Vaylin saluted with her lightsaber. “You’ve got a crush on me,” Vaylin said with a smile. Then without warning she lashed out with the Force. Kamalea grunted as she struck the wall and she felt her throat close. Great. She struggled against the power pinning her against the wall as Vaylin strode confidently up to her. She reached out caressing her cheek. “Just as I want you. Though you are not Force sensitive, you fought me. Now you need to be punished.” She grabbed Kamalea’s wrist snapping a bracelet on. “We don’t want dear father to interfere, do we?” She asked sweetly. Kamalea lashed out with a kick but Vaylin easily dodged aside before striking her with just enough lightning to drop her to her knees. She grabbed Kamalea’s wrists affixing stun cuffs. Then she had a fistful of her red hair pulling her forward into a bruising kiss. Vaylin cast out with the Force ensuring no one was around. She delighted as the pinned woman struggled gripping her more tightly forcing her tongue into her mouth. Vaylin gasped as she bit down but directed lightning through her tongue. “Be good,” she warned in a sing song voice. She pulled back before grabbing the other woman with the Force lifting her. Then Vaylin reached for her armor unstrapping the vest. “Please no,” Kamalea begged. Vaylin leaned in kissing her again. “This can be very pleasurable for you.” Vaylin nipped on her bottom lip before pulling back and removing her shirt and bra. Her breasts popped free. Vaylin felt her desire spike. She loved woman and dominating the Outlander who had done so much damage to the empire. She through Kamalea to the ground straddling her. The woman struggled, but Vaylin had the upper hand. She kissed and sucked her neck biting on the pulse point. Kamalea gasped. “Yes.” (Kiss) “I said you had a crush on me.” Vaylin slapped her breast. Kamalea gasped in pain and surprise. She tried to get free, but her struggles only made Vaylin smile. She latched onto one of her large breasts flicking her tongue over it and biting down. “Oh, by the Emperor,” Kamalea gasped. Vaylin slapped her face. “Do not ever say that name in my presence,” she snarled. She knew the agent under her hadn’t meant this version of her father. He had been the emperor of her empire for a thousand years, but the memories. She bit down on her breast hard viciously twisting the other. Kamalea screamed out in pain. Vaylin laughed growing wetter. With the Force she unbuttoned and yanked down Kamalea’s pants and panties leaving her naked. Kamalea flushed as Vaylin admired her hungrily. She kicked Kamalea in the stomach knocking the breath from her giving Vaylin time to remove her own clothes. She kissed Kamalea’s mouth once again using tiny bursts of lightning on her tongue. Kamalea had never felt anything like it. Oh, she had been with girls, but no Force sensitives and her captor had featured in several fantasies. “Oh yes you like that don’t you.” Vaylin slapped her ass multiple times until it was red before her flexible tongue worked into her belly button. “Oh kriff,” Kamalea gasped. “Do you want me?” Vaylin asked. “Do you want me to have my way with you?” “No,” Kamalea gasped trying to roll the other woman off her. Vaylin laughed. “You cannot lie to me.” She yanked Kamalea’s legs apart. Her pussy was wet already. It was also shaved. Vaylin lay kisses and licks on her inner thighs holding her wrists and pinning her with the Force. “You cannot take me without your Force,” Kamalea taunted. “Oh, I can. I just want you and do not like interruptions at this point.” Vaylin kissed her clit before thrusting in with four fingers. Kamalea cried out in pain and pleasure as Vaylin brought her fingers to her mouth tasting them. “Oh, so good,” she moaned. She licked Kamalea’s inner thigh punching her in the ribs to stop her writhing. Then her tongue worked into her pussy.” So tight and warm for me,” Vaylin said breathily. “Oh,” Kamalea gasped. She had never felt anything like it. Still, she reached for Vaylin’s hair having an appearance to maintain. Vaylin growled biting her clit her tongue working into her folds lapping up the juice. Vaylin directed lightning to her tongue causing Kamalea to gasp again. She was so close. “Admit you want me,” she whispered plunging her tongue in. “Never,” Kamalea gasped. Vaylin slapped her ass already so painful. “Yes,” Kamalea said. She was so close and Vaylin was a better partner than anyone before her. She was beautiful and deadly and took what she wanted just as Kamalea herself did. Vaylin’s flexible tongue worked back into her and she screamed as she was brought over the edge. Vaylin licked up her mess still licking her gently before moving up for a kiss. Kamalea turned away the Force not pinning her, but Vaylin grabbed her face kissing her hard. “Now,” Vaylin shouted. She yanked Kamalea up punching her in the stomach. She doubled over screaming as Vaylin shoved 3 fingers up her ass. She shoved her back down. “Now it’s your turn.” Vaylin moved up her body until her pussy was over the other woman’s face sitting down. Kamalea refused. Vaylin zapped her with enough lightning to hurt. “If you do not do as I wish you will be punished,” she said sternly. Her voice grew seductive. “I know you want me. You want to taste me, hear my screams. Do it,” she whispered tweaking a nipple. Kamalea kissed her older folds licking lightly around them. Vaylin growled in frustration. “Say please,” Kamalea whispered sweetly. Vaylin slapped her cheek. “I do not beg,” she said with another slap. Kamalea was growing wet again. Though this was fun she did want to taste the prodigal Force sensitive. She entered her folds. Vaylin gasped the Force power releasing her. Kamalea could’ve struck but probably wouldn’t stand a chance. Vaylin tasted so divine, so perfect. She reached up to squeeze her breasts in rhythm. “By the dragons fire,” Vaylin gasped. Kamalea was very good at her work. Of course, she was. She had been trained in seduction for under cover missions. Her tongue entered harder swallowing more of the juices. Such decent work deserved an award. Vaylin turned laying down entering the Outlander’s pussy again. So wet for me. They gasped licking each other to orgasm. “You’re not done licking me,” Vaylin whispered kissing her pussy before moving up. Kamalea hesitated not having done this before then plunged her tongue into Vaylin’s beautiful asshole. “Oh Force! You’re such a good slut!” The agent bit her cheek bringing out more of a gasp. She stuck her tongue out to catch that pussy as well. Vaylin was building up to another peak riding Kamalea’s mouth. She spurted onto her chin. Then Vaylin seized her shoulders flipping her over. “Did you really think I was done with you?” She caressed her ass cheek before entering with a finger. She struggled but Vaylin pinned her down by kneeling on her thighs. Kamalea gasped as Vaylin bit a cheek. “Kriff, kriff, kriff,” she moaned. Vaylin slowed down her licks fingering Kamalea’s pussy. She moved lower kissing and sucking those beautiful legs. It felt like fire. Her teeth bit down on the agent’s ass cheeks before she shoved her head back in. That flexible tongue worked into her asshole eliciting the sweetest sounds. Vaylin also shoved two fingers into her wet slit. Kamalea felt the pressure building. “Beg me to make you come!” Vaylin shouted as she rimmed her. “Please make me come. Push your tongue in me. Use my ass and pussy, make me your slut, just make me come.” Vaylin continued tonguing her ass. Vaylin hummed in approval. “I can’t hold!” Kamalea cried. “Then come for me!” Vaylin shouted thrusting four fingers into her pussy. She came again and Vaylin felt her walls contract. She rolled her enough to tongue her pussy through an intense orgasm. Stars danced in front of Kamalea’s eyes as Vaylin continued to twist and turn her tongue finding her spot. She orgasmed multiple times. It felt like it would never end. Finally, Kamalea came down from her high and Vaylin pulled back slightly. She brought her fingers to Kamalea’s mouth and she cleaned them. They kissed again tongues dominating. Vaylin let her battle with her tongue this time kissing those warm lips. Vaylin memorized every part of the other’ woman’s mouth. Kamalea was so tired. Vaylin let the Force flow through her yanking Kamalea up by the hand. She kissed her again before withdrawing. “You’re free to leave. Perhaps I’ll take you again.” She squeezed the agent’s hand, tightly enough to bruise for a few seconds. She left.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be fun. Come on! The imperial agent and Vaylin had so much in common like the conditioning. I would argue that the agents was more severe. Valkorion could only stop Vaylin from fighting not give her orders. I wish there had been a choice with just the imperial agent to redeem her. I know what you are going through. No, Vaylin is evil. Never mind she was experimented on. She's evil so die. I hate how black and white writers make characters. True I think after Scorpio's betrayal and being betrayed by Ares pretending to be her brother she snapped and that was it. Maybe if they had really tried and Valkorion hadn't reminded her how unworthy she was, she could've been redeemed then. I don't recall any tactics in hostage negotiations to make the person angry. Valkorion wanted her to kill Vet or Torian so you would be angry enough to strike her down. Sorry about the rant but Vaylin was so under used in my book.


End file.
